Warriors in Red
by aliengirlguy
Summary: A meeting between two friends on a roof top. Gargoyles x TMNT crossover.


Summary: A meeting between two friends on a roof top. Gargoyles x TMNT crossover.

A/n: just a one-shot I wrote with two characters. I am still busy with classes; I will pop out some updates in December during my break between semesters.

Warriors in Red

It had been a happenstance moment that had lead to their first meeting.

Two individuals, freaks of normality that, regardless of their outcast states, had kept their city safe from the more criminal elements happened to be chasing the same, rather unlucky that night, purse snatcher.

One swooping in from the darkness above, and another from the shadows below, the poor shmuck never had a chance.

Brooklyn let out an amused chuckle when he spotted a familiar shelled silhouette on the roof of an abandoned warehouse below. Brooklyn was a bit earlier then he had planned and decided to take advantage of this rare moment of unaware visibility on part of his ninja friend.

Tucking his wings, he dived silently toward, slamming into a muscled green body, which swore heavily as they were sent rolling across the roof, only for Brooklyn to be sent slamming into a wall for his efforts.

Brooklyn groaned as he slid down to rest in a jumble of wings and tail against worn brick.

Three toed green feet came to rest in his field of vision, one foot tapping in annoyance.

"That's what ya get for sneaking up on a ninja," the brusque voice groused, a three fingered hand filled his vision and helped Brooklyn to his feet despite the fact that his green friend sounded super annoyed.

Brooklyn accepted the help, laughing "Well you should learn to keep your guard up Picasso," Brooklyn poked a green shoulder with a talon as the two pulled out deck chairs and a cooler that they had stored there previously.

The other grunted, taking a seat and opened the cooler, "I told ya not to call me that," he groused, grabbing a brewskie and tossing one to Brooklyn, "it's Raphael or Raphe!"

Brooklyn chuckled, rolling his eyes. of course, there was no way that he would stop calling his friend Picasso, just as there was no way that Raphe was going to be actually angry at Brooklyn for dive bombing him. The gargoyle knew his friend enjoyed sparring way too much.

"So," Brooklyn popped the top of his drink with a practiced poke of his talon, "has Donny managed to crack Lex's latest point average in that online game the two have been waging for the past few months?"

"Nah," Raphe let out a belch, "kept me up a few nights ago with it though, swears he's come up with the ultimate game plan for next time, so yer boy better watch his digital ass, Donny may be a nerd, but he takes his nerdom rather territorially."

Brooklyn shook his head and he dug around in the cooler until he emerged with a bag of pretzels "I still find it hilarious that a gargoyle and a giant ninja turtle are neck in neck online yet are unaware of each other's existence, there has to be some joke in there somewhere."

Raphe grunted in agreement as he took an offered pretzel.

Raphe thought back to that first meeting, remembering how the two had mistaken each other for a Ooze related mutation or a Science experiment slash/magic spell. Out of the two of them, Raphe had to admit that Brooklyn and his clam had the more colourful backstory, though he would smugly point out that his foes were weirder, it was a constant one-upmanship debate between them. They had taken to fighting each other for a few hours before a stalemate and exhaustion forced conversation and thus they realized that they were just two warriors, each from small families of secret non-human weirdness just trying to find a place in a world that doesn't want them.

It didn't take them long to realize that they were both the odd well, turtle and gargoyle out. Each was rather more cynical in regards to the people they protected, an each had something about them that seemed to resist fully being happy with what they had.

"So," Brooklyn leaned back, his wings tucked around him, "your brother still being prick?"

Raphe chuckled, leaning back in his own chair, "Leo's being Leo, kind of hard to tell when he's not being a prick, but he's had us patrolling more than usual lately, Shredder's been a little too quiet for his tastes. Why I missed our last meeting."

Brooklyn took a sip form his can, "yeah, I know how that is, Goliath's been a bit antsy about Xanatos not doing anything against us lately, at least visibly, though he's always scheming something so it wouldn't surprise me to wake up with a laser bazooka between the eyes one of these days."

"I'm telling ya man, exposed edges of clock towers is way too risky when you have handsome mugs like ours bore for all to see."

"Yeah, maybe," Brooklyn drawled, "but at having wings and all isn't exactly conductive to underground living."

"Well, don't that clan of mutates, what do they all themselves again?"

"Labyrinth Clan."

"Right, they live underground happy enough."

"Yeah, well, they live in a fortified abandoned private military base with weapons, a gulag, and a bunch of loyal homeless humans without the whole turning to stone thing as well."

Raphe grunted, not bothering to point out that if the gargoyles moved in with the perfectly willing clan they would have all that to.

Brooklyn had told him how pleased his own fearless leader had been to have another clan in the city, even if they were mutated humans. There was also a certain amount of history between their two clans to make it comfortable, for all the hospitality that may exist. Brooklyn himself once had a thing for one of them after all.

Raphe sighed, tapping the side of another can of beer thoughtfully.

There was a companionable silence between them for a time, before Brooklyn declared abruptly, "Goliath finally decided on a second in command."

Raphe sighed, "go ahead and spill it, ya know I hate that beating around the bush stuff."

The uncomfortable gargoyle shifted in is seat before sighing himself. He knew how Raph was touchy that he himself had been passed on leadership for his own small clan.

"I was chosen after a fiasco with the The Pack," Brooklyn murmured into his own can, "Some of my clan was taken and the rest of us had to go in and rescue them. Apparently I demonstrated the skills of a leader in the rescue, Goliath approved and decided on me. My brothers were happy for me."

"Don't sound too sure of that," Raphe pointed out, after a moment of no comment, and Brooklyn breathed a sigh of relief before slumping further down in his chair.

"Yeah, I guess I just…well, it's an honour and all, and I thought I would be happier about it, but there's a lot of pressure to it, I mean, there's so much to worry about and so few of us!"

Brooklyn stood, beginning to pace, "what if I mess up? Hell!" he slammed his tail against the roof, the cement cracking a little, and Brooklyn yelped at the unintentional pain.

Raphe took a final swig of his drink, crushed the can against his shell and tossed the remains over his shoulder and heaved himself from the chair, intercepting the path of the agitated gargoyle. He grabbed the dusky red shoulders and shook his friend gently. "Yer an idiot," he took the now pulverized can from Brooklyn's four talons, tossing it away.

He pulled the gargoyle into a hug.

Brooklyn struggled for a useless moment, before sighing and leaning against the other.

"Ya'll be a great leader," Raphe murmured into his pointed ear.

"How? How can you know that?" Brooklyn said against Raphe's carapace.

"Because," Raphe said softly, "Ya sounded just like Leo."

Eventually the two separated and retook the seats, finishing off the last of the six pack before putting everything away and disappeared back into the darkness of the sky and the cloaking shadows of alley ways, plans already set to meet again soon.

Ooo ooo ooo

A/N: Welp, a one-shot because I wanted to, let me know what you think.


End file.
